The present invention relates to a three-position receptacle switch with a toggle having a center-off position, a maintained-on position, and a momentary-on position. Three-position switches are known in the prior art. However, some of these prior art switches combine two momentary-on positions with a center-off position. Thus, the advantageous maintained-on position cannot be achieved. Other prior art switches have a center-off and two maintained-on positions, and thus, lack the advantageous momentary-on position. Still other prior art three-position switches, which have a center-off position, momentary-on position, and a maintained-on position, are very complicated.
Examples of some prior three-position receptacle switches are disclosed in the following U.S. Pat. Nos.: 3,194,929 to Carissimi et al; 3,309,544 to Lawson; 4,133,993 to Judd; and 4,656,321 to Ruyten.
Thus, there exists a need to provide an improved receptacle switch with a center-off, momentary-on and maintained-on position which can be used for residential or commercial purposes, and is easy to install. This invention addresses this need in the art, along with other needs which will become apparent to those skilled in the art once given this disclosure.